lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Frozen and the Moon (Bane of evil1)
sections section 1: the year 3000 plot On December 31, 1999, a pizza delivery boy named Philip J. Fry delivers a pizza to "Applied Cryogenics" in New York City only to discover that the order was actually a prank call. Dejected and demoralized, he stops in the deserted lab to eat the pizza while outside the whole world is getting ready to celebrate the beginning of New Year. At midnight, Fry falls into an open cryonic tube and is frozen as it immediately activates. He is defrosted on Tuesday, December 31, 2999, in what is now New New York City. He is taken to a fate assignment officer named Leela, a purple-haired cyclops. To his misfortune, Fry is assigned the computer-determined permanent career of delivery boy, and flees into the city when Leela tries to implant Fry's career chip designating his job. While trying to track down his only living relative, Professor Farnsworth, Fry befriends a robot named Bender. As they talk at a bar, Fry learns that Bender too has deserted his job of bending girders. Together, they evade Leela and hide in the Head Museum, where they encounter the preserved heads of historical figures. objectives part 1 * look for I.C. wiener part 2 * escape from turanga leela locations * new york (1999) ** Applied Cryogenics * new new york ** head museum section 2: old new york plot Fry and Bender eventually find themselves underground in the ruins of Old New York. Leela finally catches Fry, who has become depressed that everyone that he knew and loved is dead and tells her that he will accept his career as a delivery boy. Leela sympathizes with Fry—she too is alone, and hates her job—so she quits and joins Fry and Bender as job deserters. The three track down Professor Farnsworth, founder of an intergalactic delivery company called Planet Express. With the help of Professor Farnsworth, the three evade the police by launching the Planet Express Ship at the stroke of midnight amid the New Year's fireworks. As the year 3000 begins, Farnsworth hires the three as the crew of his ship. Fry inquires at what his job is, and learns that he will be a delivery boy. Fry, ironically, cheers at his new job. objectives part 1 * explore old new york part 2 * launch the planet express ship locations * new york (3000) * new new york ** planet express section 3: A Trip to the Moon plot Settling into their new jobs, Fry, Leela, and Bender are introduced to the other Planet Express employees: Doctor John A. Zoidberg, intern Amy Wong, and bureaucrat Hermes Conrad. It becomes apparent that the ship needs a captain, and Leela is chosen. On their first mission, a delivery to the Moon, Fry undergoes severe culture shock. No longer a daring voyage of exploration, lunar travel has become a day trip to an amusement park called Luna Park. By the 31st century, the actual details of Project Apollo are lost and have been replaced by musicals about whalers on the moon and goofy gophers. This upsets Fry, who wants to see the real moon. objectives * deliver the package * explore luna park locations * the moon ** luna park section 4: one small step for fry... plot In spite of Leela's orders to the contrary, Fry hijacks a car from the lunar rover ride and forces it off its track, taking Leela with him. They fall into a crater, forcing Leela to use up most of their oxygen to save them. Meanwhile, Amy loses the keys to the ship and has to recover them from a video arcade claw game. Bender attempts to help her, but he is caught reaching through the prize slot and ejected from the park, leaving him stranded on the Moon's surface. Running low on oxygen, Fry and Leela take refuge on a hydroponic farm. Bender arrives and seduces one of the farmer's robot daughters and he, Fry, and Leela end up on the run, trying to out-distance both the farmer's shotgun and the lunar terminator. Leela berates Fry for refusing to accept that, apart from the amusement park, the moon is nothing but a wasteland. As night falls on the Moon, Fry and Leela find the Apollo 11 lander and take shelter inside it. Fry apologizes to Leela for hijacking the car from the ride and explains his childhood dream of being an astronaut. Leela sympathizes, and they watch an Earthrise together. Eventually, Amy manages to rescue all three with her newly developed crane operation skills, just before the farmer can kill them. objectives * escape from the farmer locations * the moon locations * new york (1999) ** Applied Cryogenics * new new york ** head museum ** planet express * new york (3000) * the moon ** luna park enamies * police officers (futurama) bosses * hydroponic farmer minikit delivery packages minikit model Apollo 11 lander secret area spooner street (family guy) results theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pkO1u2hrwxA Category:Futurama Category:Futurama levels Category:Levels Category:Level Pack Levels Category:LEGO Realms Category:LEGO Realms levels Category:LEGO Realms level pack levels